Taboo
by Taishin
Summary: She had a thing for eyes, they were always believed to be the passage to someone’s soul. His eyes just screamed at her, he was her biggest taboo, and she couldn't resist...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ideas come to me when I least expect them, as I was preparing to attempt to gather ideas for my other story, I thought up of this little number and began playing. I hope you all enjoy it. :) **

_**Summary: She had a thing for eyes, they were always believed to be the passage to someone's soul. And her being a spiritual being, that was her way of getting to know people. Her eyes were stuck to his, her biggest taboo. Those eyes screamed at her, and she just couldn't resist…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related, the storyline is mine.**

_Taboo: a strong __social__ prohibition (or __ban__) against words, objects, actions, or discussions that are considered undesirable or offensive by a group, culture, society, or community._

--------------------------------------------------

Naraku's eyes scanned boredly over the scene that was playing out before him. He snorted, watching as Kagura once again outsmarted the inu-hanyou and the miko. They became separated from the neko demon, monk, slayer, and fox. He brushed an astray strand of hair away from his face and continued to watch, everything was going to plan. Except Kagura had made an error, and they were going to have to do things the hard way.

An agitated sigh escaped his lips as he looked behind him, grunting lightly, his eyes squinting waiting for response.

"Yes master?" Kanna's empty voice came from the darkened room. Naraku breathed deeply, the air was musky from his poisonous miasma surrounding them.

"Go to Kagura, assist her in every way possible. Do not allow her to fail her task." He spoke sternly; his red eyes were glowing slightly as raven locks casually fell over his shoulders contrasting his unusually pale skin. He smirked and seated himself on a small cushion looking out over the decaying corpses in the courtyard in the newest castle he had found.

He ran his fingers through his hair and look upwards towards the sky as the sun began to dip behind the mountains, his lip twitched up into another smirk before he leaned back onto the wall with his eyes closed. He began to think, and seemingly slipped into another world.

------------------------------------

Kagura began to grind her teeth, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the Inu-hanyou dodged another one of her vicious tornados, the miko sat perfectly perched on his back with her bow and arrow ready, striking whenever possible. Becoming annoyed quickly with the unexpected turn Kagura unleashed several tornados at the couple.

Wind and debris flew violently around Kagome and Inuyasha as Inuyasha jumped around avoiding direct hits from the tornados. Kagome shielded her eyes as dust flew around, although benefiting from their new strategy, Kagome could not focus with dirt and insects flying in her eyes.

Inuyasha growled deeply as he landed on a rock a little closer to Kagura than they had been, successfully dodging another mob of tornados. He smiled cockily, knowing they were threatening her as her attacks became more vicious. He noted the shift in winds as Kagura prepared for another attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled fiercly at Kagura as he lifted up his tetsusigia, it began to hum softly as the Inuyasha swung his blade back before unleashing the backlash wave directly at Kagura. Kagome followed immediately with a sacred arrow. She smiled proudly at how well she and Inuyasha were able to work together.

Kagura hissed as she narrowly dodge the attacks from Inuyasha and Kagome. She threw out two violet tornados followed by a few small twisters.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched into the hanyou's ears as a bright flash of light lit up the dimming battle field for a brief moment. Kagome's eyes adjusted quickly as Inuyasha grunted in great discomfort. She traced her hand up his bicep to feel a dagger embedded into his arm.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted, being overwhelmed by the sudden pain, he felt his eyes become heavy, the dagger must have been poisoned.

Kagura's lips turned up into a smirk as she looked through her thick eyelashes over at Kanna, who stood plainly looking on at the scene in her trance like state. Kanna turned her mirror slightly as a heavy miasma leaked into the battle field. Kagura cooly walked through the wind damaged area as Kagome gasped for air. Hanging on desperately to the hanyou.

"Pity. Naraku always seems to be just a tiny bit ahead of you." Kagura taunted as Kagome passed out into a blissful unconscious state with Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------

"It is done, my lord." Kagura cooed from the darkness. She often wondered if Naraku let her have as much freedom and attitude as she did because he intended to give her a life after his plot carried through successfully. She sighed deeply and put on a blank face, realizing that dream would never be true.

"I see. Thank you Kagura, I am sure you have made proper arrangements? Humans are, very delecate." He said, his red eyes were glowing and the rising moon made his pale skin glow as well, as he looked at Kagura through the corner of his eye.

"Yes. She will be well cared for." Kagura cleared her throat and left the courtyard. Naraku was indifferent to her leaving as he went back to thinking. He smirked and decided he would have to visit his newest puppet once she was well rested, and well aware of her predicament.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, some of you might be thinking "How can you been a fan of Inuyasha and write Inuyasha fan fics and not spell tetsusaiga correctly?" It was late, and I was lazy, and didn't feel like changing it after I realized it wasn't the right spelling. Which just happened to be after I posted it xD. So I'll fix it later, probably.**

**This fiction is rated M, for Mature, meaning mature audiences only. There will be sex in this story, I'm not forcing you to read it, so please do not complain to me. ;) I will however, make it so you know where the lemon is and you can skip it if you choose. **

**I'd also like to thank Kags21 and Darkera'Ssnow for their reviews. :) It's very appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related. The story line is mine.**

------------

Kagome groaned softly, turning over on her side, she was on something soft, and something warm was wrapped around her. Groggily she lifted herself onto her elbow and rubbed her eyes, the room was very dark, and the air was thick and musky. She coughed lightly as a small light shone through the crack in the wall.

"You're awake, finally." Kagura's annoyed voice came from the other direction of the light as Kagome turned. She saw her red eyes glowing as she approached Kagome, with a gray kimono in one hand, and a small basket in the other.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where is Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked her voice raising with each question. Kagura hissed at the noisy human in front of her as she set the items she acquired for the miko down and approached her.

"Silence..." Kagura sneered at the now terrified miko, before returning the the items she had set down and walking back over to Kagome.

"Here is a new kimono to wear so you can wash your other one, and here is your breakfast." Kagura shoved the items at Kagome as the miko stumbled over her words for a moment.

"W...Where would I wash myself and my uniform?" Kagome questioned. Kagura quirked a brow at the word uniform, in regard to her garments. She sighed frustratingly.

"Exit the door, go to your right down the small hall to the end, there will be a door straight ahead, with a bath house. Try and run, the air alone outside the castle will kill you." Kagura chuckled as she exited the room. Kagome sighed.

-----------------------------

Naraku's eyebrows soon bunched together in annoyance, he opened one eye and growled. The young miko was yelling, and it disturbed his meditation. He squinted his eyes as the miko stopped yelling. He was glad Kagura was dealing with the girl. One less thing he had to think about.

He looked up at the sky, the sun was hanging high, but it appeared to be very dim in the area, he had successfully erected a barrier that would keep them completely sealed. His miasma became cloudy and thick, and poisoned the air inside the barrier. He purred as he started to erect another barrier around the castle, to keep most of the poisonous air out. He couldn't kill his newest tool, now could he?

------------------------------

Kagome grunted and wiggled into the gray kimono, it was too small, Kagome growled, she figured Kagura must have gotten it too small on purpose to torture her. Kagome sighed and hung her now clean clothes in the line in the bath house for them to dry. She looked at the door and contemplated going back to her room, but she just wanted to see where exactly she was.

She paused for a moment, knowing the consequences must be dire if she is discovered snooping, she still slid the door open and stepped into the hall She walked back towards her room, going to the opposite end of the hall, she saw that there was a small courtyard, she thought back to what Kagura had said about the air. She figured with the old construction of the building they were in it wouldn't be practical. She slid the door going out open slightly.

The garden seemed normal as she looked up she saw the sun buried in a thick cloudy miasma, tranced, she stepped into the courtyard staring up at the scene. She couldn't believe it, They must have been inside some sort of intricate barrier with it's own atmosphere, Kagome pondered the thought and shook her head.

"Two barriers then..." she spoke out loud, not noticing Naraku glaring at her from the other end.

"You are correct, clever miko." Naraku's darkened voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine as she spun around looking at her worst enemy.

"Naraku..." Kagome tried to bite out his name with venom, but she only sounded meek and terrified as he rose to his feet. His top was missing, Kagome noticed he was very slender, but also very toned. She figured he must still be weak as he still is in hiding. Kagome squeaked slightly when he soon towered over her.

"Kagome..." He let out her name as the quivering girl looked up at him with her wide chocolate eyes. He gave her a deadly smirk before continuing. "How nice of you to visit me. I quite like the courtyard, I hope you appreciate it too." He watched as the girl's breathing became labored as she tried to step away.

"Uh..." Kagome stammered trying to step back from the intimidating hanyou, but a strong hand on her lower back stopped her. She looked down at his pale chest, he looked sickly and frail but had slightly defined abs and biceps. Her eyes shot back to his, their blood red color somewhat entranced her, she could only imagine how evil he must be to have all that malice in his eyes. She shuddered when she remembered his hand on her lower back.

"Kagome, do not be frightened." he purred as he pulled her closer to him, he felt her aura begin to radiate on full blast, but he was not effected, he became quickly excited by this news. He watched her eyes dart around on his chest, he let loose another deadly smirk as she looked back into his eyes.

Kagome felt herself turn stiff, those eyes and that smirk combined could've killed her. She gulped as Naraku cleared his throat.

"You see, you and the hanyou, always think you're one step closer to me." He watched into her eyes as she slowly began to process the information. He cooed and leaned closer to her face. "But I am one step closer to you." His dark tone echoed through Kagome's head as she began to feel the blood rush from her face.

"Kagura made the error of not immediately attacking you after you were flung by the lizard demon, she allowed Inuyasha to catch you, that was her mistake, and trust me, she pays." the fierceness of his voice made her begin to shake again. "But you two made the biggest error, you showed me what you two are planning. Now I know, and I can plan against it. How foolish..." he pulled the young girl closer to him, enjoying the feel of her aura beating against him but doing nothing at all to him.

"No..." Kagome whispered as she felt his hand touch the top of her head as his face came closer to hers.

"Yes, you guys never get fully what I am planning, other than something huge, because I am discreet, and never reveal, the big picture, never even a taste. However, you and the hanyou, flaunted your newest discovery of how with both of you in tune with each other's attacks, you can become stronger." Naraku felt her shudder against his chest, as his pressed his lips to her ear.

"Yes, now I can make the arrangements for you and the hanyou to attack as one, as well as if you attacked as separates. You guys are now a couple steps behind again." his hot breathe leaked into Kagome's ear, her breath hitched in her throat, she was so scared, she didn't even feel him get that close. Her vision soon blurred, and then her mind went completely blank.

Naraku eased the girl onto his lap as he lead her to the ground. He chuckled, she fainted from sheer fear, the entire area stunk of her terror, he breathed the smell in greedily as the girl laid limp in his lap, with his arm supporting her head.

His eyes traced over her very delicate features, he could tell she was still very much a girl, not even close to a woman. Her face was very soft, as well as the rest of her features. He smirked, not forgetting to note she would definitely be blessed with a nice figure, as he looked over the poorly sized kimono. Kagome's milky flesh peaked through the top revealing a nice cleavage line.

Naraku looked back at the girl, he noticed she once again started to hold her breath. He put on a blank face as her eyes shot open and she looked right at him, again. He smirked and the girl began to process everything that just happened.

"I didn't mean...to pass out..." Kagome said, nervously, her cheeks tinged pink as she stole a glance at the dark hanyou. He chuckled at her assuming she was going to be severely punished for fainting.

"Assuredly." Naraku spoke as he helped a terrified miko to her feet. He watched as she slowly inched away from him and went back into the direction she came. He shrugged the unexpected guest off, and figured it was nice she came to him rather than he having to go to her. He went back to his seat to meditate once more.

---------------------------------------

Kagura slid the door to the room Kagome was kept in shut, and began to walk to the courtyard, after delivering the miko's dinner. She stood back in the shadows as the moonlight bathed Naraku's skin.

"Well, anything you'd like to tell me?" Naraku asked, not even looking at her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before walking over to her master's side.

"I can not tell you much about her, other than she named her strange kimono a uniform. I do not see how such a young girl can be any figure of authority anywhere." Kagura watched as Naraku slowly nodded his head taking in and analyzing all of her information.

"What about her relationship with Inuyasha?" Naraku smirked, Kagura wasn't aware that he had an encounter with Kagome already, and should know the answer.

"Unmated, as we assumed. The dog still has desperate feeling for the dead priestess. However he is still protective. But she is not his intended." She snorted, she was actually surprised the miko was so pure.

"I see." Naraku's eyes narrowed as he thought about Kikyou.

"She barely has control of her spiritual powers." Kagura continued, "She can not erect protective barriers or draw forth any sort of purifying energy at will. She only has her sacred arrows, as far as I am aware."

"Good." Naraku smiled at this news, pushing all thoughts of Kikyou's relationship with the inu hanyou. He looked at Kagura and gave her a slight nod, he noted the hateful glare Kagura gave him before she left. He felt the urge to remind her who holds who's heart. He smiled as he heard Kagura's hair curling scream.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up as she heard someone approaching her room again some time after Kagura had left, Kagome though it must've been Kagura again, as the figure simply walked by. Kagome was startled suddenly when a high pitched ear bleeding scream erupted from Kagura's now hunched over form. Kagome fell to the ground and held her hands over her ears as she tried desperately to stop listening to Kagura's screaming, it soon stopped and Kagome stared wide-eyed at the door as Kagura soon stood and walked away.

"_Oh crap. I'm trapped in a castle surrounded by a barrier, and no one knows where Naraku is or that he is using a barrier to hide. He is the most twisted and psychotic person I have ever met, and I am going to die." _Kagome's eyes soon began to fill with tears as she realized how desperate her true situation was. She breathed in a ragged breath as the tiny droplets of water freely fell. She leaned her head against the wall in the room and hugged her knees.

-------------------------------------------------

Naraku growled and slid open the door to Kagome's room. He was annoyed when Kagura had alerted him that she has failed to respond to any questions about her need for food, or water. He would not tolerate bratty hostages.

"Kagome..." his dangerous voice boomed in the quite room. He waited for her to move, but she stayed still. He approached her and noticed she was still asleep, and figured she was foolish for sleeping on the ground rather than on the mat they provided. He growled and shook her shoulder.

"Ungh..." Kagome just fell back against the hanyou's legs. He could smell Kagome's tears and sweat, she must've been scared of Kagura's scream last night, and still hadn't recovered from their encounter. He chuckled as he noticed she still wore that gray tight kimono. Looking down he had a perfect view of her cleavage. Squatting, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome, wake. Now." He breathed into her ear, resting his chin against her neck. She grunted as he placed his hands on her thighs. Trying to shake her out of her deep slumber. Kagome shivered when his warm hands touched her slightly cooled flesh, and squirmed, he chuckled, she obviously never has been really touched before.

"Truly innocent, huh?" he cooed into her ear breathing in her scent, definitely a virgin. He trailed his hands up her thighs to her flat abdomen before stopping just before his hands reached her breasts, her breath stopped as his thumb traced the bottom of her breasts. Soon his hands cupped her breasts for a moment, softly rubbing them before quickly tracing them down her sides to her hips.

Kagome gasped at the strong sensation that coursed through her body. Naraku was all too pleased at the confused look the miko had. He definitely could have fun with his new tool while he helped coax out her true powers.

She stiffened, and he smirked, looking at her he noticed her terrified stare at him. He opened his mouth allowing his hot breath to leak onto the flesh on her neck before he pressed his lips lightly to her neck.

"Good morning, would you like to bathe and eat?" Naraku felt her shiver as his breath and lips teased her neck as she spoke. She nodded slowly and he pushed her to her feet. She stumbled a little bit before he effortlessly rose to his.

"You know where the bath house is. I will alert Kagura to get you some food." He exited the room as a slightly shaky Kagome scampered to grab her school uniform to rush to the bath house.

-------------------

There was something off, his eyes twitched but remained closed, he felt something discomforting on his face. His upper lip twitched wildly soon he raised his hand and slapped off the offending object on his face. Soon he sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

Looking around he noticed he was in a hut, slowly coming back to reality he looked in the palm of his hand to see Myoga flattened in his palm.

"Oi, Myoga. Back so soon?" Inuyasha set the flea demon down on the floor and looked around, he noted that his arm was wrapped in bandages, and shuddered when he saw the nasty anti-poison sitting not too far from him.

"Yes, master Inuyasha. It would appear that you have been unconscious since your encounter with the lizard demon, and Kagura." the flea cleared his throat before continuing, "Shippou and slayer caught me up. It would appear the monk is also injured and resting."

Inuyasha blinked and looked around the hut before noticing another lump across the room, he assumed that had to be Miroku. He growled before rubbing his head, he couldn't seem to remember much other than getting attacked, rescuing Kagome, and fighting with Kagura.

"Naraku's new miasma has more toxicity, he is developing his powers quickly. Soon he will become more powerful than before, with him seemingly falling off the face of the earth." Myoga became nervous quickly, seeing as Inuyasha was not in any sort of frantic state, he was surely unaware of Kagome's situation.

"I'm not worried, Kagome and I have been practicing a new style of attack. He'll never know what hit him." Inuyasha said proudly.

The flap covering the door to the hut was flung open as Sango and Shippou walked through the door, Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder, both carrying two buckets of water each.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Shippou's excited voiced stirred Miroku into consciousness, however he did not sit up.

"Inuyasha! It's good to see that you're feeling better. Kaede said that you would probably be asleep for the next few days, you proved her wrong, as usual." Sango smiled as she grabbed Kagome's first aid kit and began to re-bandage the stab in his arm.

"Yes, the poison will still leave Inuyasha out of commission for a few more days." Myoga added. "He might be awake and alert, but basic motor skills, like walking, will be hindered greatly, it's best if he rests and allows the poison to leave his system completely. His demon half helps with this, Miroku might be bedded for two weeks."

Sadly Sango looked at her fallen partner, Inuyasha looked at Miroku and wondered what happened to him.

"We just got back from getting some water to start dinner. Kaede and a couple of the villager men went to go kill a demon and she said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Shippou filled Inuyasha in on today's happenings.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, just realizing that she wasn't here. He sniffed the air and noticed that the area didn't carry her scent either. He narrowed his eyes, she probably went back to her time while he was asleep.

Sango nervously rubbed the back of her head as Shippou coughed, soon tension filled the room, even the thick headed hanyou picked up on it as Sango quickly finished helping Inuyasha put on his haori and went to Miroku's side.

"Well...you see master..." Myoga gulped knowing pain awaited him soon after. "It would seem, from what I've heard from Sango and Shippou, that after the teams were separated, Miroku ended up getting injured badly by the lizard demon. The demon's clawed already were poisonous, and he also got a deadly dose of miasma..."

"That doesn't tell me where Kagome is..." Inuyasha's deadly stare rested on the small flea.

"Well, not knowing how the fight went with Kagura, I can't fill you in much there, but you were there so surely you know..." Myoga inched closer and closer to the kit for protection. "Kagura took Kagome, undoubtedly back to Naraku, and seeing as he is in hiding and we can't find a trace of him anywhere... Kagome can not be found. Sango and Shippou both looked as long as they could before they needed to get you and Miroku proper treatment for your injuries."

Inuyasha slowly processed the information, he felt his chest tighten and his breathing soon became noticeable. His muscles tensed as he squeezed his fists together and grind his teeth, there were small trails of blood lazily dripping from his palms down his wrist and onto the floor.

Sango could feel the flare in Inuyasha's aura, he was definitely angry, but was surprisingly handling it well. She noticed Miroku's eyes were opened and she smiled at the monk she had grown more and more fond of. He remained silent, observing the scene.

"Master Inuyasha, there is no sense is madly running after Kagome, we need to come up with a strategy and wait. Surely Naraku will soon approach us..." Myoga began his reasoning, as Inuyasha began to shake, having a hard time controlling his rage. In fear of his own safety, Shippou moved next to Sango who was still tending to Miroku. Myoga took that as an invite to jump on the neko demon which was curled up on the opposite side of Sango.

"Damn it..." Inuyasha's voice sounded terribly heartbroken. Soon Miroku lifted himself onto his arm, and looked at his hurting companion.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke calmly at the Inu-hanyou who was shivering madly from sheer rage and sorrow. "Naraku more than likely is going to use Kagome to taunt us into some sort of trap, and we are all not ready to face him at this moment in time. Myoga did not mention that Kagome left her shards in her pack..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over at the monk, he stopped shaking, Miroku sighed and continued.

"By chance, Kagome left the shards in her pack from when she last bathed. So while Naraku has Kagome, she does not have any shards. So she's useless to him, other than as bait to lure you to him so he can try and obtain these shards." Miroku sat fully up against Sango's protests and leaned against the wall for support, he felt very light headed but brushed it off quickly.

"Where as, he can use this time where we can not find him to get stronger, you are going to be much more fierce, and well trained for battle because he has Kagome, and you are destined to protect her, and the tetsusaiga is only more powerful when your desire to protect is stronger." Miroku felt Inuyasha's aura calming, and he took a deep breath.

"True, you could master and even perfect your skills as you wait for Naraku to come to you."Sango added, eying the monk leaning against the wall. She wondered how he knew so much, he's been out just as long as Inuyasha has.

Inuyasha frowned, it began to wash over him, and he felt helpless, he could not do anything to help or find Kagome faster. He knew his comrades were right, snorting he turned away from the group and silently prayed for Kagome's safety.

----------

**A/N: :P I will update, ASAP, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers. :) Here's the next chapter. There is sexual content in this chapter but I marked it so you can choose to skip over it if you do not wish to read it. **

**I'd like to thank DarkEra'Ssnow and inuyashagirl012 for their reviews. :) It's always appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related. The story line is mine.**

**-------------------------------- **

Kagome sighed as she picked up another blade of grass, tied it in a knot, then threw it to the side. She was desperately bored. She looked over her shoulder stealing a peak at the dark half-demon sitting across the courtyard from her. She wondered why he asked Kagura to bring her here. The moon began to rise now, and he hadn't said anything to her.

He watched the girl, he smirked because she wasn't aware that he was fully aware of everything she was doing. He silently laughed when she began tying grass into knots to pass the time. Surely the silence between then was driving her crazy, her actions proved it.

"So...Kagome it is...correct?" he spoke casually, he grinned when she stiffened up like a board at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Kagome. You are correct." She simply replied before turning to face him, she still remained cross legged on the floor, a good distance away from Naraku. He stood to his feet and moved next to the girl.

"How old are you?" his dangerous red eyes set on her innocent chocolate ones, she saw the curiosity that danced behind his, but could not get over the general ferocity, they were definitely captivating.

"Uh... I'm 16 years old..." She nervously shifted under his intense stare, she wondered why she answered his question, looking back at him, she instantly remembered her greatest enemy was very, very close to her. She swallowed loudly.

"I see, and what exactly did you do before you began traveling with Inuyasha?" He sat next to her, he seemed relaxed, and calm. She was absolutely terrified, but very curious as to why he was asking her questions, why he seemed very at ease with her.

"I went to school... err... school is like a training facility." She further explained when she noticed his eyebrow twitch at the new word. She relaxed her shoulders a bit and faced him head on now.

"Training, you say. Surely for your miko abilities." He stated, rather than asked. She sighed, remembering how simple everyone was in this time.

"Actually, no. Where I am from, there are no demons or mikos, therefor, my training consisted of things like the proper use of numbers and how to read equations and solve questions with numbers. Also how to read, write, and spell properly. The only real psychical part of it is when they have us do excessive, like running, or playing physical games." She gave a very simple break down, she surely didn't want to explain science and other things like that at this point.

"I see, and your governing officials allow women to partake in this said training. That's particular." he curiously looked over her dubbed uniform. "And they allow you to dress like that? Certainly not very modest for a virgin miko." he added.

"This is what they have us wear to school. All the girls wear them, they boys are also required to wear a specific attire." her cheeks lit up a light pink color when he let her know of his knowledge of her virginity. "Why are you asking me so many questions?" Kagome looked at him, he casually was looking at the sky as the moon dimly lit the area. His very pale skin was glowing, he still was not clothed fully, just wearing bottoms. Kagome blushed and looked away, feeling her stare was inappropriate.

"Curiosity. Just like you are curious about me, I am curious about you. Certainly given the privilege of education where you are from, you understand that questions are powerful, and one can never know too much. Especially if it's about their enemy..." he flashed her a dangerous grin, as his eyes flashed with a vicious glow.

Her breath hitched at his statement, she blushes deep red, he must be aware that she's been looking at him most of the day. She shuttered slightly, and then her chocolate eyes locked with his once more. She felt her face heat up even more before she turned away. Naraku just chuckled at her innocence.

He gripped Kagome's wrist, which sent her mind into overdrive, her mind was screaming with terror that he was grabbing her, but she also couldn't figure out why he was so warm, when he looked so ghostly, and cold. He smirked as he felt her muscles tense, he pulled her arm swiftly, her back now rested against his chest, his chin rested on her shoulder. Her round bottom rested perfectly in his lap, he felt her shutter and purred into her ear.

Kagome went stiff once again, he was purring now. Her mind was racing in every direction possible, she had never been close to men at all in her life, so her being held in such an intimate fashion, especially by her enemy, sent her mind into over drive. She squirmed slowly trying to fix her legs so they were in front of her rather than to the side.

"So miko, has your hanyou ever held you like this?" he cooed into her ear feeling her squirming very slowly beneath him. He chuckled at how clueless she was, definitely innocent. He shifted slightly to accommodate her, and to reduce the amount of grinding between her ass and his crotch.

"Um... Inuyasha and I are friends..." She said nervously, soon combing her fingers through a small bunch of her hair, her shoulders were very tense, and she looked so small compared to him. She definitely felt very small in his lap.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that Inuyasha was still involved with Kikyou..." He purred as her breathing sped up, he knew he was touching all the right nerves right now. He felt her begin to move again and he casually wrapped his arm around her waist, to ensure she didn't try to run away.

He let loose a very toothy grin, as he spotted a small almost un-noticable scar on her thigh near her knee. His clawed finger soon found itself resting over the scar, he circled it lightly with the tip of his claw before running his finger over it. He chuckled, she was holding her breath.

"It's refreshing to see you're not a doll." He paused and waited for any kind of reaction, before continuing. "Scars are very beautiful. I'm sure you're well aware of mine." he pressed his lips to her ear and purred very lightly, allowing his warm breath to tickle her ear, she gasped.

"I just got it from shaving my legs..." Kagome said trying to get the attention away from her scar. She was very nervous when soon the arm around her waist moved and both his hands ran from her knees to her ankles, back up to feel across her thighs. She breathed heavily as his hand moved closer and closer to the bottom of her skirt, before stopping and resting there.

"Ah, yes, your legs are very smooth, one would definitely find that attractive." he chuckled somewhat playfully as she panicked. He watched her slowly begin to tear herself apart bit by bit with the new sensations running through her body. He could feel her warmth against him, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He wanted her to realize what he was doing as well.

He gripped the hem of her skirt and slowly rubbed his thumb over the fabric. He tugged at it lightly and made it appear as if he was inspecting it, like a connoisseur of cloth. She felt her skin becoming unusually warm, she shifted in his lap again. A small skin crawling sensation started at the base of her feet and started to work up her legs, she brushed it off as the position she was sitting in.

"This fabric is very thin..." he said, she laughed nervously at the random statement, unsure of what he meant as he continued to play with her skirt. "It could rip rather easily..."

"I guess so..." her mind raced, something in her head was yelling at her to get away. She just couldn't move though. She turned her head to look at Naraku, he had on a nice toothy grin, where she could see his fangs, reminding her very well that he was part demon as well. Her eyes traced over his face and shoulders before locking with his eyes in another intense stare.

She breathed in sharply, she felt her heart spasming like it was trying to rip itself out of her chest. She licked her lips and shifted slightly before blushing and looking away, she didn't understand why she kept staring into his eyes. She had a very strange sensation slowly creeping up on her. Her mind was screaming leave, but something in the pit of her stomach was making her stay.

He purred as she fought with herself, he saw it in her eyes, that inner struggle of trying to figure out what was happening and weather or not to stay and see what the outcome is. He looked over her body again, his eyes rested on her chest, were the fabric to her top was tight. He glanced at her face and noticed she was still lost struggling with herself.

"Are your clothes uncomfortable? They seem a bit tight." he felt her beginning to relax into him and this pleased him greatly.

"Not really..." she replied quitely, she leaned against his chest, her head pounded, she was going to give herself a headache. Out of sheer curiosity she decided to stay and see what else he would ask her. She push aside all alarms and focused on the strange sensations in her body. They didn't feel...bad she just was unfamiliar with them.

"I see..." he traced the tip of his claw across the tense fabric before trailing it over a button. Flicking the button, it snapped completely off and went flying across the courtyard. Kagome was snapped from her thoughts as she looked down at her shirt, which was now missing a button.

"Ugh!" she growled before glaring at him. "Hey! It's not like I have a wardrobe here, and I happen to like wearing my uniform I hate kimonos." she huffed as her cheeks turned pink from frustration.

"Ah, but I was just trying to make you more comfortable." He gave her a sincere smile, noting that her face turned even more red from embarrassment, at what he suggested to be an innocent action. He removed the button above that one, and the natural weight of her breasts opened up the neck of her shirt.

"Uh...thanks...I guess." Kagome stuttered, her face was on fire. She truly regretted not wearing a bra, this was embarrassing. She felt the deep vibrations of Naraku's chest, it somewhat comforted her for whatever reason.

"You're welcome." Naraku smiled devilishly as he looked at the creamy skin of her neck. His eye spotted a faded red mark near on her neck near her ear. His eyes flashed slightly and he growled, he felt her suddenly tense and he calmed himself. His finger touched the mark on her neck and he felt her gasp. "Has someone been a bad girl?" he whispered suggestively in her ear.

"N...No! I've been rather good, thank you." She huffed her face on fire once again from his suggestiveness. "I burned myself, don't ask, it's a long story." He nodded and casually traced his finger tips from her neck to her cheek. He felt her twitching lightly under his touch. He brushed her hair to the side of her face.

"I see." he purred again, resting his nose against the crook of her neck. He was definitely tuned in with her aura, he could feel the intensity in her reactions with everything he did to her. He smiled victoriously, everything was going quite well.

"Y..yeah. Why would you think any different?" she relaxed back into him as he purred, she breathed in deeply at the how close he was to her, and how revealing her top just gotten. She figured the blush on her face was going to be permanent. She sighed slightly and leaned her head back, not realizing how much more that revealed.

He chuckled, she was obviously frustrated from the weirdness of his actions and the overall indecency of the situation, but she hadn't tried to leave. He pressed his cheek to her neck as she leaned her head back, allowing his breath to leak onto her flesh, her top opened a little more. Seeking his opportunity, he snapped off the next button.

Kagome squeaked as she felt her top loosen itself, she looked up just in time to see that another button had snapped off, she growled. She shouldn't have stretched, it just added more to the situation. She looked at Naraku, his eyes were full of amusement. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, wondering how he could possibly be amused at this.

--------------------------------------------------------

The moon was setting high in the sky now, Kagome was talking heatedly at Naraku, explaining the sheer awesomeness that chocolate was. Naraku chuckled, after feeding her she bounced to life, and obviously comfortable. She blissfully munched on assorted berries while Naraku scanned his eyes over her body.

He began pondering on what she called a skirt, which looked like a very short cut kimono. He heard her talking again about something from her village called pocky. He smirked slightly, knowing that she only had one layer on. He could do some very dark things.

His hands traced to her sides, she squirmed and squeaked. Quirking a brow he looked over at her and she shrunk into his shoulder looking at him. He moved his thumb in a small circle and she squeaked again, chuckling, he teased her sides with his fingers. Her giggles soon erupted, and her legs squirmed.

Smiling full on, he was getting exactly what he wanted, her movement to ride up her short kimono. She pressed herself against his chest and he purred, he felt her skin against his for a moment before pushing her down so she was across his lap.

"Stoppp!" Kagome shrieked at him, he kept on, much to her disappointment, but to his pleasure, her frantic movements caused her so called skirt to rise up. He bunches his eyebrows together in frustration when he saw a light pink cloth covering what was supposed to be bare. It looked thin like the skirt, but it had what appeared to be little white kittens. He stopped tickling her and she took in a few deep breaths of air.

"Hm... what's this?" he said in a soft teasing voice, as he grabbed the piece of fabric, he pulled at it and it stretched, curiously he pulled again before brushing aside the question of why it stretched, but instead, traced his pinky lightly across the bare flesh of her rear.

"Hey!!!" Kagome yelled, her face was bright red as she tried to quickly turn over. However her effort just played into Naraku's favor, she gasped when she heard, and felt the ripping of her favorite kitty underwear. Soon Naraku wrapped an arm around her waist sitting her in his lap again and holding her there. She glared dangerously at him, as he almost victoriously held up her panties.

"Sorry." he said huskily as he tossed them in front of where they sat.

"And they're called underwear! As in clothes you wear under your wears." she pouted and looked at her ripped undies. The blush still plastered on her face, she loved the way his voice just sounded, which scared her a lot. She sighed, trying to push away the thought she was sitting pantie less on her foe's lap.

Soon they began to sit in an awkward silence and Kagome nervously played with her skirt.

**-----------------Sexual Content-----------------**

The must've sat in total silence forever. His eyes shot over to her once her breathing evened out, finally she fell asleep. He smirked as he adjusted her slightly, she was about to get woke up.

He rubbed her leg, from her knee up her thigh, he brushed his hand momentarily on her ass. He felt her groan lightly in her sleep and she rolled making her top half more easily accessible. Soon he ripped off the rest of the buttons to her shirt. He paused waiting for her to stir and smirked when she didn't.

Slowly his hands rubbed across her stomach to her sides and up to her breasts where he held his hands there for a brief moment before continuing to knead her mounds, her nipples instantly perking up from the unexpected attention. He flicked his thumbs over her hard nipples, successfully gaining a moan from her.

Kagome squirmed a bit, she felt strange, it felt like someone was touching her, but it was sending strange waves through her body, she didn't quite understand. She closed her eyes even tighter before opening them, seeing Naraku's deadly red orbs peering down at her.

He paused for a minute looking at her when her eyes opened, he waited to see her reaction for a moment before deciding she was still a bit groggy and couldn't comprehend what was happening yet. He pinched her nipples lightly and began to massage her breasts softly.

Kagome blinked, she felt a strange sensation shoot through her that felt amazing, she squeezed her thighs together and got an even better feeling sensations. She looked down at her chest and gasped when she saw Naraku holding her breasts.

She breathed heavily as she began to panic, no one has touched her like that before. She knew that she shouldn't let him touch her like that, he was her enemy, and even doing this with someone she loved truly, it was still very vulgar. She struggled against him lightly before she felt him massaging her breasts again. He rubbed the area around her nipples, causing her to arch her back slightly. Another moan escaped her lips and once again she squeezed her thighs together, this time though, Naraku saw her and full on smiled.

She once more raced through her thoughts of right and wrong as Naraku caused amazing feelings in her body. She wanted more of it, while also wanting nothing to do with it. She growled, her life was never easy, always complicated.

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt it, it was wet, and warm, and it was trailing around in cruel and taunting circles near her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned, suddenly forgetting what she was thinking about before. Naraku rubbed her other breast as he latched onto her erect and pink nipple, sucking on it deeply and slowly.

Kagome writhed under him, the intense sensation was almost too much for her body. He grinned at this, this made his plan go by a lot smoother. He allowed his teeth to graze over her nipple before he pulled away looking down at her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He ran his clawed hand down her stomach back to her legs. Her face was red and he chuckled, sliding his warm hands up her thighs and tracing his claws lightly up and down her inner thighs tauntingly.

"Uhm... I've never really experienced anything like this before..." Kagome nervously said shrinking again under his gaze. She twitched when his claws went even farther up her thighs and she felt his claws brush dangerously close to her womanhood.

Soon Naraku purred and sat her up in his lap before cradling her in his arms and rising to his feet. Slowly he moved into the room he kept her in and sat her on the sleeping mat. Kagome's heart was ready to leap out of her chest. Her breathing was heavy.

"Good night, Kagome." Naraku's silky voice reached her ears and she sighed. She was torn on how to feel about him leaving. She sighed once more before grabbing the blanket and covering herself, snuggling into the mat she drifted to sleep.

----------------------**End Sexual Content**---------------------------

Inuyasha looked at the moon again, he couldn't seem to relax knowing that Kagome wasn't safe. He sat there and stared at the night sky, much like he used to when he would watch over her sleeping. He let a faint sigh escape his lips.

"Master Inuyasha?" Myoga's voice disturbed the serene silence of the night. Inuyasha's ear twitched lightly as a cool breeze played it's way through the village.

"What?" Inuyasha pushed all thoughts about Kagome aside for a moment, waiting for the flea's response.

"I think it's time you try and make amends with certain people you've made foes as they would probably be your greatest allies." Myoga sat crossed legged on the hanyou's shoulder, the utmost seriousness in his voice.

Inuyasha snorted with disgust, he knew Myoga meant his half-brother and the stupid wolf. Inuyasha knew exactly how both would react to him managing to let Kagome get kidnapped. Kouga would rant and yell, and Sesshoumaru would use it as an excuse to once again deem him inadequate to wield tetsusaiga.

"Soon you will realize we need to make use of all the allies we can get. Naraku is a formidable foe." Myoga said before allowing the silence to once more engulf the area.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I will update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No excuse for not updating. I really am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related, or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this fan fiction.**

**---**

"What? Leave?! Miroku is in no condition to travel!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha, her hands balled into fists and she sent a deadly glare. Surely she assumed he was being impatient and selfish once again.

"Be quiet! If you would let me finish, I'm going alone, I have things to do and I don't need you all slowing me down." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest tucking his hands into the sleeves of his top. He glared back at the slayer, knowing he deserved her jumping to conclusions, but not nearly prepared for what she said next.

"Oh, things to do, like Kikyou? You're so selfish! Naraku has captured Kagome, we need a plan, and we need help. We don't need you chasing after the dead priestess!" her words were angry, but at the same time hurt.

"What?! For your information, it's none of your business what I'm doing. If I wanted to see Kikyou, I would. Ever thought maybe I'm going to do something about our situation while you weaklings recover?" Inuyasha was stunned by the remark, but replaced the feeling with anger and ran out of the hut into the forest he was so familiar with.

Sango stomped over to where Miroku was laying and a little too roughly, started to tend to his wounds. Wincing in pain Miroku decided Inuyasha would pay later for making Sango upset enough to do more damage than help.

---

Kagome stirred and groaned, she fell asleep in a less than comfortable position, rising her head up from the mat she looked to see if it was even light out. Sighing, she remembered where she was. Her room wasn't quite as dark as she remembered; looking around she spotted a small lantern, beside it a basket.

She walked as quietly as possible over to the items, not sure why she was sneaking around, Naraku probably already knew she was awake. She saw the basket had lots of fresh fruits in it, along with three other kimonos. Further inspection of the kimonos found that they were revealing, short like her skirt, and a bit small but not nearly as small as the one Kagura had gotten her.

She smiled slightly though at the fact they were colorful, at least it wasn't totally bad. She teased the thought of why Naraku was treating her so well, then dismissed it knowing it was because he wanted Inuyasha to come fighting blindly. Sighing, she walked out of her room with a kimono in tow to the bathing quarters. Humming softly figuring she'd make the best of her situation as she could.

As she prepared her items to bathe, her mind kept trailing back to the events that happened between Naraku and her. Surely it was just to get under his skin, though his eyes held such an odd emotion, she couldn't place. They were certainly sinful; she definitely should feel worse for admiring them.

Slipping into the warm water, she noted that she always liked the uniqueness of Inuyasha's eyes, golden, and strong. Naraku's eyes were definitely unique as well, a deep crimson, which held a different depth, that Inuyasha's eyes could never compare to. She couldn't help herself either; she had always favored the color red, in all of its shades. She blushed slightly; she couldn't believe she was even thinking about all of this. Naraku was her enemy, she was supposed to despise him, not admire his features.

---

Naraku kept his eyes closed, making the small mental note that Kagome was awake, but not really disturbing himself out of his meditation. Focusing on slowly strengthening his barrier, shaking himself out of meditation from the distinct feeling of a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Kagura, is there a problem?" Naraku growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously at the wind sorceress.

"The girl's miko powers might be harnessed enough to summon sacred arrows, and perform small healing rituals. However, she does not know nearly as much as Kikyou, compared, there's almost no challenge in who the better miko is." Kagura said with a bored expression on her face, ignoring Naraku's stare.

"Anything else?" Naraku's deadly stare never wavered from Kagura's bored one, a low growl worked it's way to the surface at her obvious defiance. Her lack of submission would be remembered, and she will pay later.

"Physically, she has strengths, I'm sure you saw that from your close…inspection of her." Kagura said with disgust.

Naraku smirked and waved his hand casually to dismiss her. Kagura felt as if she held a spot of significance, not submitting and showing distaste for his actions on the young captive. Chuckling to himself, he indulged on the thought on her screams of agony for when he showed her exactly where she stood. Rising to his feet, he slowly walked towards the bathing facility where his miko was waiting.

---

Kouga stood atop a high cliff; nearby the thundering sound of a waterfall could be heard. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, blaming the massive waterfall and for his lack of being able to smell his future mate. Leaping from his perched, he fell from the cliff ledge to a smaller point, and repeated this until he reached the ground.

"Kouga!" Ginta called out, panting right as they seen him jump off the cliff. Hakkaku followed close behind his companion, both sighing unanimously. Turning around to find a safe place to descend the large cliff, they exchanged a quick knowing glance, worried about the sanity of their leader since they had not yet been able to find Kagome.

Running down the steep hill, Ginta and Hakkaku struggled to keep their footing the two wolves skidded to a halt when a blur of white and red blew past the duo.

"Yo, up here." Inuyasha called from his point in a tree. The two wolves smiled nervously up at the hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" Hakkaku was the first to speak while Ginta laughed nervously.

"Looking for that mangy wolf leader of yours, did he leave you two in the dust again? What a guy." Inuyasha stated sarcastically, he watched the two wolves in front of him exchanged confused looks shrugging at each other.

"Kouga is looking for Kagome, he just jumped down this large cliff here and we're trying to catch up." Ginta pointed to the north, "He's heading that way, he's a bit bothered because he can't smell Kagome anywhere. We found you all in the village near the well, but Kagome was not there, so we've been traveling for days looking for her…" he trailed off knowing Kouga would scold him for telling his sworn enemy so much.

Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked, he wondered when they showed up in Kaede's village, and why he didn't know about it. Brushing it off he nodded at the two wolves and jumped from his tree, sprinting off after Kouga.

"That was odd." Ginta nodded in agreement to Hakkaku's statement as they continued to race after their leader faithfully.

---

Silently, Naraku watched as the young miko delicately cleaned herself, curious as to why she was so obsessed with bathing. From observation he noted most women didn't bathe as much as she and the slayer did. She purred softly, she did have an ethereal aura; very different from anyone he's encountered, more powerful than Kikyou's. It was good that she didn't have strong control of her powers, or the task of getting close to her would prove a challenge.

Wearing an emotional mask, Naraku stripped himself of his lower garments and slowly slipped into the waters next to the miko. Chuckling as she froze in place, he breathed in the scent of her fear, a smell he'll miss once he gains her trust.

"Hello Kagome." His voice was silky, and sent chills up her spine. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to cover her chest while sliding down into the water more. Her face was on fire, while she tried to be as modest as possible when in a bath with your enemy.

"H..hello Naraku." She sputtered out, looking at him, her rich brown eyes locked with his deep red, she shuttered again and felt drawn to him. She concluded that he could do damage with those eyes alone.

She looked down to the water and closed her eyes, he was very naked, she was too, and this situation was indecent in so many ways. They were un-married; he was definitely way older than her, though age never stopped the pursuit of Inuyasha, but most of all, he was her enemy. He caused hurt to so many people she loved dearly.

Naraku put on the most charming smile he could muster, he tenderly cupped her chin in his arm, at the same time, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him. Hearing her exhale sharply, he released her wrist and placed his hands on either side of her face. Pausing for a moment, allowing her to soak him in, he admired her face as well leaning in closer to her face his lips caught hers, and he felt her sway slightly before he moved his hands to tangle in her hair.

Feeling light headed Kagome grabbed onto his biceps, before even thinking of what she was doing; she leaned up into his kiss, her mind going completely blank.

---

**A/N: That ending didn't seem as much, but I wanted to end it there before continuing. I want to apologize once again for not updating in so long. I lost my job recently so I'll try and update this more often.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Finbastard**

**MewMewInuSailorHeart**

**Kagekitsonegal**

**Meahela87**

**Friglit (thank you for the suggestions and awesome constructive criticism)**

**yanayanabakayana**

Akatsukigirl21 And I'd also like to thank everyone who has added this story to his or her alerts, and favorites. And those who have added me as an author to their favorites, everything is greatly appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this fan-based fiction. The story line is mine.

**---- **

The panic was gnawing at Kouga's last shred of self-control; he raced wildly, with no actual logic, searching madly for his soon-to-be mate. He could feel his suppressed demon whining and trying to push itself forth. He desired, so badly it hurt, to go on a killing spree, destroying everything in his path until he found his woman. He stopped nearby another village, shooting his head up to the heavens sniffing madly. Searching for her sweet scent amongst the disgusting smells, frowning, again he could not smell her.

Falling to the ground with his legs crossed, he rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his head against his hand. He needed to talk to his two most trusted companions, in fear he might do something that would displease his mate. Rage and fear radiated off of him, he was sure even the simplest human could tell he was close to the brink of insanity.

Thinking back to the events that caused him to run madly, he kept tripping over small details that he might've missed.

---

_Putting forth his most charming smile, he knew today he'd leave there with his mate on his arm. He raced towards the village that he knew Kagome and her pack re-grouped after a battle with Naraku or his minions. After surveying the site of their latest battle it was apparent that the mutt was injured, along with the human monk. _

_Excitement crept onto his features as he paused a bit outside the village, eager to breathe in the sweet smell of his woman he inhaled, looking for her with a sight much more powerful than his eyes. Growling viciously, she wasn't there; he didn't have a doubt in his mind that the idiot dog upset her._

_A small debate took place in his mind; he could go to the well to see if for sure she had left in the strange magical portal of sorts. Or wait it out for her to return, she nor her pack knew that he gained knowledge of her going back and forth between the well. He had no idea where she went, or why she carried unfamiliar smells to him when she came back. Overall it just added to her appeal, she had much more than any female, human or demon, could ever offer him. _

_Patience was never his virtue; he casually strolled to the well, allowing time for his tired pack to catch up with him. He stopped right next to the well and sniffed, growling, he leaned closer and sniffed harder. Soon he felt panic set in as his demon aura flared dangerously, he could not find his mate. Reasoning would say that possibly the strange magic's of the well might've masked her scent, for protection. His demon was roaring inside him though, he felt his mate was in severe danger._

---

He was suddenly stirred from his thoughts as the smell of the mutt assaulted his nose. Rising to his feet with a vicious growl, his fangs barred, he felt his demon creep closer and closer to the surface. Lunging himself forward, he knocked the challenging male off balance in mid-air, pining the now furious hanyou to the ground.

"Kouga! What gives?! Ya didn't even give me a chance to tell you why I was chasing you, stupid wolf!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's arms and shoved him hard away from him. Failing to notice the wolf demon's changed demeanor.

"Dog crap, get away from me. I'm looking for my mate, she chose to travel with you for her responsibilities, she trusted you over me to protect her and assist her in her task, and you failed her. She's in danger, I _know_ she needs me." Kouga's aura flared again, beating against Inuyasha's, snarling he took stance awaiting the hanyou to attack.

Inuyasha stiffened slightly; he had never seen Kouga in a more powerful state before. Albeit fueled by pure rage, he actually seemed like a completely different demon, one that could possibly pose a challenge even against tetsusaiga. He shook off the feeling of danger and approached the wolf slowly.

"Listen Kouga, I know I failed Kagome, she was captured by Naraku. That's why I'm here, I need…" he was cut off by a snarl that held too many emotions to comprehend, soon a brown blur again found Inuyasha on the ground, claws digging into where ever they could.

"My mate, you let her get captured by a ruthless murder, one who toys, one who causes distraught in many lives." Kouga soon realized he wasn't even sounding like himself anymore, he knew if Kagome where around she'd frown on his actions.

Inuyasha growled, he was getting extremely pissed off at Kouga, he noticed the small hesitation in his attack and used the opportunity to reverse their position and he pinned Kouga hard against the ground.

"Listen already! Stupid wolf, I'm asking you to help us find Kagome. I have a feeling that this next confrontation with Naraku might be our last, and I don't want the outcome to bend in his favor. So pull yourself together and help us help Kagome!" Inuyasha added a snarl at the wolf, hoping he got through.

Ginta and Hakkaku stumbled into the clearing panting, they could feel the clash of auras from a considerable distance and hurried knowing this would not be good. They rushed to their leaders aid each grabbing one of Inuyasha's arms, who all to easily allowed them to pull him away.

"Ginta, Hakkaku." They exchanged glances and released Inuyasha kneeling beside their leader, quickly inspecting him for any type of injury. All of the blood the covered the wolf seemed to be the hanyou's, they let out a small relieved sigh before locking eyes with their leader letting him know they were listening.

Sitting up before rising to his feet, he glared at the hanyou, not entirely sure if whether or not joining him would be wise. He wanted to help Kagome though, and he knew he could set aside his rivalry with the mutt to do that.

"I want you to travel back to the den and let the others know I'll be away for awhile, one of you needs to stay to lead them while I'm gone, and the other needs to return to the village near Kagome's well." He knew the small slip up would need to be explained to Inuyasha, but he decided he'd deal with it later. He looked back at his companions looking at each other confused before letting out a warning growl.

"Yes Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku said unanimously, they knew the growl meant ask no questions. They immediately left their leader with Inuyasha, they were sure he could handle himself if this proved to be some sort of trap.

---

A/N: I should burn in hell for a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be all Kagome and Naraku stuff. Yayyy! So don't hate mee!

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**

**Akatsukigirl21**

**Cmsrawrr**

**Silverfox-175**

**Aislin94**

**And also a big thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites, alerts, and favored me as an authored. It is always appreciated greatly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My computer that I normally use to write my fan fics on actually died. May it rest in computer heaven forever. So now I'm limited to actually using my best friend's laptop whenever I get the chance. I apologize, but I want you guys to know that if I don't update for awhile it isn't because I got lazy again, or forgot about all of my viewers, it's simply just because I might not have access to anything to update with. Though I am keeping a notepad and pen with me to write down all my crazy little ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this fan-based fiction. The storyline however, is mine.**

---

Kagome whimpered slightly against his lips, she gripped onto his biceps tighter as her eyes fluttered shut. His large hands were a small reminder that he could kill her instantly, but the second his lips touched hers suddenly she felt like she was on fire. His hands rubbed the back of her head down to her neck as his tongue flicked out against her lips. Kagome was unsure what to do, and felt a small swell of panic set into her stomach, not that her enemy was kissing her, but that she never had been kissed this way before.

Naraku slid one of his hands up the side of her neck to cup her cheek again, with a soft purr he pushed his tongue past her slightly parted lips and timidly massaged it against hers. Her soft whimpers as she just as shyly responded, moving her tongue with his, were driving him mad. He deepened the kiss a little more; her mouth was warm, and delicious, just like her skin. Savoring the taste a few moments longer, he pulled away. Smirking at the young miko whose cheeks were completely flushed, and the small glint of his saliva reflected off of her lips.

Chocolate eyes soon locked with crimson eyes, though his face remained emotionless, she could've swore she saw a huge grin in his eyes. Realizing what just happened she released Naraku's biceps like they were hot coals, her face lit up a bright red and she quickly raced out of the hot tub. Without any thought of her nudity, she grabbed as much as she could that she came with and ran towards her room. Knowing it wouldn't offer her much shelter, or comfort, but she couldn't believe she just made out with the enemy.

Naraku sat in the warm waters for a moment, pondering her strange reaction. She truly enjoyed the kiss, he was certain he kissed her with a certain desire and passion that Inuyasha never could. She kissed him back; she did everything he didn't expect her to do. The young girl was certainly complicated, but a necessity. He flicked his massive locks over his shoulder and exited the tub, he himself had never successfully laid with a woman. But his age gave him enough knowledge to know what he needed to, to make this miko forget about her allies and aid him.

---

Kagome quickly dressed in one of her kimonos, careful not to rip it. She acted like she was late for school or another pressing matter. Knowing full well with the thick miasma contained inside of another barrier, she could never escape even if she could manage to break through. She flopped on the futon and touched her lips, suddenly her mind trailed back to how Naraku, who seemed to be very cocky with her since she arrived, seemed a little bit unsure of his actions. Maybe it was the way she reacted, she wondered if he enjoyed the resistance. She took her head free of thoughts of him, as her hand fell to her lap, Inuyasha and the others came to mind. Knowing that Naraku's barrier was strong, and it kept them well hidden, but if Inuyasha was ever to discover the barrier, the group would be faced with the deadly poison of the miasma he kept inside, and if they survived that, there was another barrier that was certainly stronger.

Kagome suddenly wished her miko powers were more harnessed; she stopped herself before wishing she was more like Kikyou. The woman who she competed with for Inuyasha's love, frowning she remembered the human side of Naraku, Onigumo, ached for Kikyou as well. She felt the pain in her heart surface itself, knowing that in this time she is just an odd girl. Sure she's had some propositions, and back in her time she had Hojou, who was handsome, sweet, and totally stuck on her. Though she couldn't help feel how she felt for Inuyasha, even though as time goes by she slowly looses faith in him ever picking her.

She thought about Naraku once again, and how he probably just saw her as a cheap imitation to Kikyou, she felt a little bit enraged at the thought. How could she be stupid to think that maybe it was her she was attracted to, rather than the woman she's supposed to be a reincarnation of? She bit her lip wondering why she even cared if he was attracted to her. She felt very confused with the rush of different emotions, and suddenly tired. She fell back and found a comfortable spot, with nothing better to do with her time, she might as well take advantage of sleep.

---

Strolling boredly through the castle Naraku paused in a large room that looked like it used to be a dining room, the table and sitting cushions were covered with dust, and the area had spider webs, and bones scattered about. He smiled at the sight, it was poetic to him, he grew impatient as he flared his aura angrily. He was growing to dislike his minion more and more with her increased defiance.

"Yes, Naraku? You certainly are impatient." Kagura said casually walking into the room, not knowing what fate awaited her. She knew she was pissing the hanyou off, but she ached and screamed for her freedom.

"Tell me, Kagura, why is it more often than not that you continue to defy me? I question your loyalty, you best not be scheming against me. You know what happens when you need a bit of a reality check, scheme against me, and consider your existence ended. You solely exist for one purpose, and that is to serve me." Naraku's voice was dark, and menacing. Kagura's eyes narrowed at him, she felt trapped, and she knew once he completed his goal she would be no more.

"Forgive me, Naraku. I just wanted to experience freedom." She bowed low, and stayed bowed. She couldn't help but despise the very man who gave her life, for not allowing her to live.

"You're a slave, freedom will never be in your grasp." Naraku glared at her, her bowing low, she seemingly still mocked him even though confronted about her actions. Growling he turned his back to her, knowing that if he didn't regain his composure soon she'd meet a painful demise before being absorbed back into his body.

"I did find a powerful miko for you, it took me awhile, but after battling her I know she's fit for the job. I can't tell if her powers are more dark than pure, but either way, I'm positive she will suffice." Kagura stood straight once again, looking at the back of his head.

"Bring her to me." Naraku said, not bothering to look at his disgraceful servant.

"She has already agreed to aid us, but she expects payment, a bit of an unconventional payment though." Kagura waited, soon his crimson eyes met hers and she continued, "I figured she'd be a dark priestess with her excitement in seeing me. But she nearly purified me on the spot; however she's heard of you, and has become sort of obsessed. She wants to be your wife."

Naraku snorted, he would never allow some lowly priestess stand by his side, and he had other plans for a powerful one. Smirking, he knew he never had to keep any of his promises with how powerful he's become lately. He nodded to Kagura and turned to walk away, as Kagura started to make her leave to bring the miko, Naraku paused for a moment.

"Kagura." He let his pause drag out; he could smell her anticipation, and slight fear. Soon a small glowing red orb appeared in his hand, and he gave it a tight squeeze, a choked cry followed by gasping, and then a painful shriek broke through the taunting silence. He released as the orb disappeared, Kagura held her hand over her chest, panting. "Do not forget."

---

Kagome stirred, she swore she heard screaming again, after sitting up she stood and cautiously went to the door, peeking out of a small hole in the screen she saw nothing. She slowly slid it open and tip toed into the hall, by then the screaming had stopped, but it sounded like it came past the courtyard. Quickly she made her way to investigate, she knew her curiosity surely would get her in trouble, but the scream sounded familiar, she just couldn't place it.

She made her way as silently as possible down another long dark hallway, this hallway was considerably darker than the others, she's slowly gotten used to the lack of daylight, but this was nearly impossible to navigate. She bumped into a hard object and flinched as two hands shot out and gripped her arms. Looking up slowly, she saw those sinful glowing red eyes looking right into her soul once again. Swallowing hard she forgot why she was there, or even if she was really awake or not.

Naraku smirked, leaning down he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Back for more, miko?"

---

**A/N: The chapter was short, I'm sorry. I do hope to be able to update this again soon. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your favorites! (I was pressed for time writing this as my friend will be out of town for a couple of days.) **


End file.
